Gwen 10
by SSCHESHIREC
Summary: Ben 10 switched Gwen gets the watch instead of Ben.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters. I just created the story they're in temporarily. The characters are own by their companies of animation giving them life. Enjoy.

Gwen 10 story  
The power of the omnitrix is within the hands of a girl named Gwen Tennyson. Who at first thought it was cool but soon realized it has some nasty side tax returns by having other alien predators want to have the watch. But her,her grandpa, and cousin Ben is working it out for their safety and the worlds safety and finally the safety of adventure of their summer vacation.

Now it's been a few weeks since that happening began and now Ben is jealous of Gwen's new found fame of being a hero by saving everyone in a magic museum that Ben has a knowledge about. Ben confronted Gwen while she was admiring her collection of bad guys she put in jail and took something of each of them in remeberence.

Ben:"All I'm saying is that you didn't exactly stop that creep all by yourself today. Okay? I helped saved your sorry butt but does anybody notice me?" And a face of jealousy was worn.

Gwen:"Hey. Being a hero is not about getting attention."

Ben:" Whos your hero?(a reference to her glorious victory cheer she gave to herself in a moment of fame to the press) ... ?"

Grandpa max:" I noticed you Ben"

Ben:" Were related so that dosnt count."

Gwen:"Hey. No offense but you threw a trash can at the guy that dosnt exactly make you a hero. Unlike me."

Ben:" Wake up. The only reason your a big hero is because that watch. If I found it instead of you id be getting all the attention not to mention all the cool souvenirs." and looked out the window with anger in his eyes.

Gwen scrambled in her souvenir box to find something to cheer up Ben. Once she did she held out her hand to him and sighed.

Gwen: "Alright, here, take it."

Ben looked back at her in shock and said," Really?"

Gwen shook her head and continued, " Yeah, I've got tons of other stuff."

Ben took the circular thing from her when and took a second to look at it before grandpa max interrupted saying," Ben don't you have something to say to Gwen?"

Ben looked at him with a face of I know and gave a straight face to Gwen while saying ," You know this dosnt the fact that your just plain lucky? But thanks." And smiled at the end of thanks.  
Gwen," Your welcome."

While on the ride to a small town Ben found some string to attach his new pendant to as if a necklace. When there to the restaurant the kids were eating crawfish and now down to the last one.

Ben:" I've ben counting I've had eleven crawfish to your nine."  
Gwen:" Sounds like its time to make it an even ten."

Ben's necklace glowed as he slapped Gwen's fork from her hand as he chanted musically," I don't think so."

As Gwen's fork went flying it to a waitress's foot while she carried a tray with a glass of water on it which went flying to the lamps on the ceiling which spined until the glass flew into the kitchen which bumped into one of the chefs which bumped into a moving tray of a bowl of live crawfish that went flying to Gwen's head of hair.

While Ben took the last cooked crawfish and ate it announcing," okay now I'm full."

As Gwen took off the bowl of live crawfish she discovered that one was crawling up her nose and frightfully said,"But there not." and yelled down to the floor, while Ben and max laughed.

Once done laughing Ben got a look at his necklace to see it glow for a second before it's shine dulled into its usual state.

After dinner the gang went out to enjoy the sites while having a walk. And grandpa max heartfully laughed  
about the restaurant incident.

Grandpa max:"You know in all my travels I never actually seen a crawfish climb inside someone's nostril until today."

And everyone gave a bit of a chuckle.

Gwen:" he he glad I can make your day grandpa." As she shrugged in embarrassment.

Ben started before a silence began saying," By the way , thanks again for the charm. I feel as if I need to get you something in return ." and rushed over to a near hot dog vent to ask for one. Until a cry for help was heard from an elderly woman who was having her purse stolen from her. 


End file.
